Stuck in the Middle with You
by Berry's Ambitions
Summary: [One-shot, pre-films] Chameleon finds himself in a tight spot. Hades tries to help.


**Stuck in the Middle with You**

**By Berry's Ambitions**

**author's note: **I'm still having a lot of feelings about Chameleon and Hades (mainly the former) and decided to try something a little more light-hearted than the fic I posted last night. The results were… mixed.

This one is for you, Elena. C8

**disclaimer: **I do not own _The Hills Have Eyes_.

* * *

><p>Chameleon ran a little further, dust kicked up at his heels. He came upon a tall ridge that loomed over him, spotting the familiar passage at the base. He dove for it, arms ahead, but his body only slid halfway before the opening seemed to close around him. He gave a grunt of discomfort and confusion, wiggling a little… only to find he couldn't move.<p>

_Fuck… _

He struggled and squirmed, trying to wriggle free, but it was no use. He was stuck tight. "Maybe this is a sign…" he huffed to himself. He _had_ been snacking a bit more as of late…

Little did he know that his notorious father had just turned the corner, the strange noise having attracted his attention. As Hades made his way over to the source of the ruckus, he knitted his brows together and tilted his head.

"Boy, the fuck are ya doin'?" His deep voice echoed throughout the mines, scaring away any small creatures that happened to be lurking.

Chameleon froze.

_Shit._

"Uh… nothing…" he replied weakly, ceasing his wiggling. Maybe Hades would think he was just laying there? Doubtful… his papa was many things, but stupid wasn't among them.

Hades ventured closer, arching a brow. "Nothin'?" he repeated skeptically. The scent of bullshit was strong tonight. "If it's _nothin', _then why's your ass hangin' outta that hole?"

The younger man winced. "W-well.. I, uh…" He exhaled. "I uh… I got stuck…" Even though he couldn't see his father, his eyes were on the ground. It was kind of a habit by now. "I don't know… I just… tried to get through and… it didn't really work…" He needn't mention his theory of his own excess snacking. He'd have to work on that…

"But you gone through this hole before, right?" Hades kneeled down before him, squinting at the problem. It appeared that Chameleon had gotten caught at the hips…

"Yeah, lots of times." Chameleon had the feeling his dad was close by, most likely trying to figure out why he was stuck. His head lowered into his shoulders, embarrassed, thankful his father couldn't see his face.

Hades squinted, wondering why that suddenly would have changed now. "Boy… you haven't been goin' through the pantry, have ya?" he asked in a low voice.

Chameleon cringed. "Well… I-I…" He swallowed hard. He had a feeling he was in trouble, and it settled in the pit of his stomach like a stone. He couldn't think of a damn thing to say. "Y-Yeah..." His voice was very small, almost a squeak.

Hades' eyes narrowed further. Not because he thought Chameleon deserved it, but because he'd done the exact same thing in the past - and paid for it dearly. "Well," he drawled, scooting back, "this is what happens when ya fatten yourself up. Ain't gonna do it again, are ya?"

Chameleon shook his head, then realized his father couldn't see him. "No…" So… he wasn't in trouble? That was a huge relief… but that didn't change the fact he was still stuck. He attempted once more to wiggle out, knees scraping around in the dirt, grunts audible from inside the small cavern, but he didn't budge. He exhaled exasperatedly.

Hades was quiet for a while longer, debating whether or not to make this decision. Surely Chameleon would tell Letch, and he wouldn't hear the end of it. Still, he empathized with this situation far too much to let it go.

"Need some help?"

Chameleon stopped, blinking in surprise, but smiled to himself. "Yeah… Thanks, Papa…" He wouldn't mind keeping this a secret. After all, _he_ was the one that got stuck from _eating_ too much.

Hades gave a curt nod, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Chameleon's middle. "I'm gonna pull, a'right? I pull, you wiggle."

"Okay." Chameleon braced himself, knowing this was probably going to hurt…

Sure enough, Hades yanked, and_ hard_. His teeth were bared as he attempted to pull his son free from the tiny prison, wondering just what it was that Chameleon had been gorging himself on.

Chameleon bit his lip to keep from crying out while also attempting to wiggle. The rocks surrounding his frame cut into him a little from the tugging and the wiggling, and he winced. His face was a little red from trying not to make a sound.

"Are you even_ tryin'?" _Hades griped, continuing to pull with all his might. "Jesus Christ, how much weight did you put on?!"

"I am!" Chameleon exclaimed, embarrassed at the pained tone in his voice. "I-I didn't eat _that_ much!" Cham was thankful for his tough skin, or else he'd be hurting a lot worse than he already was.

"Then I might have to_ push,_ 'cause ya ain't movin'!" Hades was growing increasingly frustrated, but tried not to take his anger out on Chameleon like he usually did.

"Don't push, I have an idea!" With that, he sucked in his stomach as much as he could, squeezing his legs together and attempting to get his hips to do the same. After another moment or two of pulling, Cham popped free, giving a startled yelp as his dad fell back, still holding onto him.

Hades landed on the floor with a loud grunt, temporarily stunned by the fall. He grimaced, rubbing the back of his head and trying to sit up… only to discover that Chameleon was lying directly on top of him. Chameleon, who was nearly as heavy as his father and just as tall.

It was awkward.

Chameleon - once he got his bearings and realized the same embarrassing truth - immediately rolled off his dad, feeling a combination of sheepishness and shame as he stared at the ground.

"S-sorry… about that… thanks…"

Hades sat up, rubbing the back of his neck and grimacing. He was feeling pretty strange about what just happened, given his usual relationship with his eldest son. He cleared his throat, speaking gruffly as he rose to his feet.

"Just quit eatin' so damn much…"

Chameleon nodded, rubbing his opposite arm. He hoped nobody else saw that...for both their sakes...

Hades stood there for a while longer. His self-preservation all but commanded him to walk away there and then, but his fatherly instincts were telling the mutant leader otherwise.

"You a'right?"

Chameleon nodded once more, not meeting his father's gaze. He felt disgusted with himself for pigging out, embarrassed about what just happened, and a mixture of other emotions he couldn't quite identify. All in all, he just felt… weird.

So did Hades. The tension between them was so thick, he swore his cleaver could cut through it. After a moment, he turned away, gaze becoming steely once more and his muscles tensing.

"Be more careful next time…"

With that said, he disappeared down the corner of which he came.

Chameleon watched him go, a part of him sad his father didn't have anything else to say. But then again, what did he expect?


End file.
